codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedo Nulli/transcript
Intro View opens up to a pair of Navy petty officers eating together in the mess hall. One of them looks at a datapad while the other continues eating. The atmosphere is buzzing with many conversations. Petty Officer: 'Heared about the attack last night? ''View shifts over the datapad, where it shows an article about unidentified intruders infiltrating a Typhoon skyscraper in Dubai. 'Petty Officer 2: '''Yeah, some pros raided a guarded building in Dubai and made it out with the structure collapsing on top of them. '''Petty Officer: '''Exactly. They don't know the identity of the raiders, but they could have been Predators. '''Petty Officer 2: '''You shitting me? Those guys are practically the only group of people that Typhoon really fears. '''Petty Officer: '''For good reason. ''The conversation begins to fade as the camera pans back a couple of tables where Deuce, Saint, Prophet and Kevin are sitting. Prophet looks over at the two Petty Officers. 'Prophet: '''Just like my wife and three year old back home, that shit never gets old. I'm starving. What do you guys want? '''Saint: '''The beef. Get some extra for Kevin. ''Prophet leaves. 'Deuce: '''Hope those guys in China got him. '''Saint: '''They should be back soon. ''Fades to black Mission Guangzhou-Beijing railway Screen remains black. There is a rumbling sound in the background. 'Cardinal: '''Seraph? '''Seraph (radio): '''Ten seconds until power is restored. '''Cardinal: '''Spike, go thermals. ''The player taps the button, causing Spike to put a pair of NVGs on. The room is full of unaware Typhoon. Spike arms an AAC Honey Bader with a Reflex Sight and Dual Mags. 'Cardinal: '''Weapons free. ''Spike and Cardinal silently eliminate the group. Once they finish, the lights return and they remove their goggles. 'Seraph (radio): '''Target's train is five mikes ahead. ETA, ninety seconds. It is stopping at a station so we'll have to be quick. '''Cardinal: '''Rendezvous with us once we arrive. ''Spike and Cardinal slide their weapons into duffel bags and put rail line employee jackets over their body armor. The train pulls into a crowded station on the outskirts of Guangzhou. Plenty of civilians around. Spike looks to his surroundings and spots a train on the private line. He dons his goggles again and the player looks around until he sees Parker talking with two armed men near the front. Spike tightens his grip once he sees Parker. 'Spike: '''Eyes on the target train. Positive ID on target. '''Cardinal: '''Make sure no guards are watching. Cross over silently. ''Further ahead, Seraph crosses over, under the cover of being a maintenance worker. Cardinal and Spike follow suit. As they move towards it, steering clear of other slow-moving trains, the target train begins to move. 'Cardinal: '''Spike hurry up. ''Spike hurries over to the train, just as it's pulling out of the station. He climbs aboard if the player makes it in time. If the player fails, the screen blurs and says "Target train got away!" Seraph watches as the station falls behind and the train rushes through the city. Suddenly, a Typhoon guard walks in, but is killed by Seraph's knife. As he falls down, he activates a semtex charge. 'Cardinal: '''Bomb! ''The trio dive for cover just as the back part of the car explodes, tumbling down the rail line. 'Parker (radio): '''What the fuck was that?!....I don't care! Get a team to investigate! Kill the intruders! '''Cardinal: '''Looks like we're having friends to our tea party. '''Spike: '''I forgot to send invitations. '''Seraph: '''Guys? '''Cardinal: '''Right. Let's get to the front and take care of any resistance. ''Spike and Seraph move up. 'Cardinal: '''Enemies in the open! ''Spike, Seraph and Cardinal push forward, eliminating any resistance. Spike can cross over to the far sides of the train cars to snipe hostiles approaching ahead. 'Parker (radio): '''Yes, fly alongside and kill the intruders! '''Seraph: '''Push forward! ''Spike pushes forward through the next three cars. The train begins to exit the city and turn left, heading north to Beijing. Cardinal and Seraph will shout various phrases. '''Cardinal: '''Keep moving! Don't get bogged down! We gotta keep going! '''Seraph: Let's go! Gotta reach the front! The trio reaches the halfway point on the train after moving up. Seraph: 'We're going to need some extra firepower. '''Cardinal: '''I know. ''Cardinal opens the duffel bag pulling out a couple of weapons. The arsenal includes an AAC Honey Badger with a Thermal Scope, UMP. 45 with Reflex, MSR and KAC Stoner 96. 'Cardinal: '''Not an ammo cache, but it will do. Help yourself. ''Spike picks up what he likes. '''Cardinal: Ready? Spike, take the door. Spike opens the door, but a charge is triggered by it. An explosion follows, which blows Spike backwards. The screen blacks out. '' '''Cardinal (Vaguely):' Spike! Get your shit together! Spike regains his vision, looking around. The train parts are hanging vertically and he lays on the back of it. The wagon is also dark, due the electricity is off. Cardinal: Spike! Spike looks up to Cardinal, who's pushing away some crates from him. '' '''Cardinal:' This wagon is not going to take much longer. We need to get up. Seraph, give me a foot. Seraph lifts up Cardinal, who grabs the edge of the wagon’s entrance. He climbs into the other wagon and reaches out his hand to Seraph. Cardinal: All right, your turn. Seraph jumps up and Cardinal grabs his hand. He pulls him into the other wagon. He does this another time with Spike. Cardinal: Next one is somewhat higher. We gotta use the crates to climb up. They use the crates to climb up, with Cardinal first, followed by Seraph and then Spike. Cardinal reaches the top and grabs the door handle. He pulls it down, while holding on to the side of the door. Cardinal: Shit, locked. Seraph, give me a breacher. Seraph hands Cardinal a sheet. He places it on the door and jumps to the side, hanging on to other crates. Cardinal: Heads down! The sheet explodes and blows the door away. '' '''Seraph:' That’ll do. They climb through the hole into another wagon, which only hangs slightly due the weight of the hanging wagon. The power is also on in this one. Parker (Radio): Uncouple the derailed wagons. They’re slowing us down. Make sure those intruders are dead. Seraph: He probably has more tricks for us waiting. Spike: Seraph is right. Weapons tight, boys. It’s going to be a tough ride. They walk to the next wagon. From that wagon, they spot Typhoon guys heading their way. Cardinal: Hold. Typhoon guys inbound, grab some cover. They all take cover, sneaking to the incoming soldiers. They enter their wagon, rushing their way to the fallen wagons to uncouple it. They don’t see the Predators sitting. Spike: We’re surrounded. On my go, we head forward, understand? The other two nod. Spike prepares a grenade and throws to the guys who headed to the back. Typhoon: What the… Grenade! The grenade goes off and the Predators start engaging on the enemies forward. Spike: Push forward. They slowly begin to advance to the other wagons. Cardinal, Spike and Seraph will shout various phrases while doing so. Spike: Fresh hostiles moving in. Cardinal: Don’t let them get into cover. Seraph: I got one heading for cover, left side. Spike: Tango down, keep up the pace. Cardinal: Let’s speed things up. Seraph: Still coming in, we need to push further. After a while, they enter another wagon. Spike spots a heavy gun placed in another wagon, aiming at them. Spike: Shit, a turret! Take cover. The turret starts firing at them, laying down a suppressive effect on the Predators. Seraph: What now? Spike tries to look at the turret, but immediately pulls back his head. Spike: We can’t get through… So we are going around. Cardinal: How’d you imagine that? This is a fucking train. One-way forward, one-way back. Spike: I didn’t say we were going left or right. Spike uses his elbow to smash a hole in the window. He looks back at Seraph and Cardinal. Spike: 'Follow my lead. ''Spike smashes the window completly and grabs the upper ledge of it. He leans his head out of it and turns his face upwards. He pulls himself out of the wagon and grabs a grip on the side of the train. He pulls his legs out of it. 'Seraph (Radio): '''Fuck... This train is going fast. '''Spike: '''Watch your hands. You don't want to fall off this train. '''Cardinal (Radio): '''No shit! ''Spike climbs on the side of the train to the next wagon. He jumps over the gap of two wagons and grabs another grip on teh side of the train. His other hands rests on the window's sealing. He climbs further, jumping everytime when the next grip is too far. '' '''Seraph (Radio): '''I spot hostiles next wagon. '''Spike: '''Rog' ''Spike takes another step, seeing multiple hostiles looking at the entrence. The enemy closest by suddenly sees a glimpse of Spike, but is too late to react when Spike kicks into the window, hitting him. Spike than grabs him at his throat and grabs his sidearms, firing at the other ones. Cardinal and Seraph engage from the other side. 'Cardinal (Radio): '''Clear! Let's get back in. ''They swing back into the wagon between the pile of bodies. 'Seraph: '''Let's not do that again. '''Spike: '''We may not have much of a choice. ''A machine gun begins to tear through the walls of the train. 'Spike: '''Down! Now! ''All three flatten themselves to the floor. 'Cardinal: '''It's a helo! Coming back for another run! '''Seraph: '''Enemies coming from the front! ''The three fight off hostiles. 'Cardinal: '''Here comes the helo! ''The Typhoon helicopter fires at their car, causing them to evade the shots. Spike and Seraph fire back, causing it to jerk and slow down. 'Seraph: '''That rattled his cage. ''Suddenly the train shakes. It begins to speed up as red lights on the side of the rails begin to flash angrily. 'Cardinal: '''Aww hell. '''Spike: '''Another train is incoming! '''Seraph: '''Get to the front now! ''Spike, Cardinal and Seraph sprint through several wagons, gunning down several Typhoon enemies. They finally come to one car where the door doesn't open. 'Cardinal: '''Door isn't opening! '''Seraph: '''Must be jammed! '''Spike: '''Ladder! ''The three climb up a ladder where they come under fire from machine gunners and RPGs on wagons ahead. '''Cardinal: '''We've got no cover! Lay down sniper fire! ''The three Predators take point and snipe hostiles also wielding RPGs and machine guns. '' '''Seraph: Hostiles entering topsite from the side. Spike: 'Eyes on 'em. ''Other hostiles try to enter the top of the train, but are immediatly klled by Spike's sniper shots. 'Cardinal: '''Let's get moving again. We gotta reach the front before it hits the next station. ''The three start moving again. They occasionally bumb into hsotiles entering the upper deck, but get easily rid of them. 'Seraph: '''Front is in sight. '''Cardinal: '''Let's get this bastard, once and for all. '''Spike: '''Get back inside. We'll go from there. ''They climb back into the cabin. Little resistance awaits for them. '' '''Cardinal: '''They're retreating. We got 'em. '''Spike: '''I'll contact base to get ready to extract us. ''While they slowly progress through the wagons, checking the corners safely, Spike contacts Wolfhound. 'Spike: '''Wolfhound, this is Spike. We almost got our hands on him. Get ready to send a chopper to our location. '''Wolfhound (Radio): '''Copy that, Spike. Make sure we get him alive. I'll prep ship's deck for his entrence. Chopper is en route. '''Spike: '''Copy that, we'll meet you on the ship. Spike out. ''Spike looks towards Seraph and Cardinal, who nod like they understand the fact that they got him. Suddenly, Parker's train speaker starts playing again. 'Parker (Radio): '''All units who are still alive. We are going crossroad to next train inow. If you don't make it out in time, your service will be honored. '''Seraph: '''What does he mean with crossroad? '''Spike: '''He's going to jump... ''Spike dashes forward to the next wagon. 'Parker (Radio); '''If you can hear me, Captain Thompson, I'm impressed that you found me. Make sure we can meet again... Good luck. '''Spike: '''Son of a bitch! Get topsite, now! '''CArdinal: '''What?! '''Spike: '''Just do it! ''They run back to the last ladder where they got back in. They climb up again. 'Seraph: '''There he is! ''Seraph points at Parker, surrounded by guards standing on the top of the train. '' '''Cardinal: '''Guys, our new ride is coming... ''In the distance is the new train approaching. Spike looks to the approaching train before trying to grab his weapon. Parker and his guards then jump to teh net train, landing on it and rolling over. Spike tries to shoot, but suddenly explosives in the rails are triggered. '' '''Seraph: '''Down! ''A serie of explosives occure above the Predators. Spike raises his hand to the flashes. The train starts shaking. The explsoions destroy the rail and Spike falls over. 'Cardinal: '''We need to jump now! ''Cardinal jumps over. Spike and Seraph quickly follow as the train starts tumlbing off it's rails down due the destroyed top rails. They land on the next train, but the velocity causes them to tumble over. Spike recovers himself quickly and helps Seraph getting back on his feet. 'Spike: '''Come on, we gotta move. ''They run to the front of the train, jumping from wagon to wagon. They engage on any enemies who also just had landed on the train or are climbing onto it. '' '''Seraph: '''Any visual n Parker? '''Cardinal: '''Fuckin' negative. '''Spike: '''Don't stop. He might have new tricks ready for us. ''They keep running while shooting at enemies trying to stop them. Out of the distance appears the extraction chopper. 'Odin 5-1: '''Ground team, this is Odin 5-1. Looks like the LZ is compromised. '''Spike: '''Tell me something I don't know, Odin. '''Odin 5-1: '''What are your orders, captain? '''Spike: '''Keep up with this train. Hold your fire, it's too close. '''Odin 5-1: '''Wilco. Making a strafe to your tails. ''Spike and the others start making progress on the train. 'Seraph: '''Radar is picking up our jammer in the station. Should be 10 mikes from here. '''Spike: '''Then we're running out of time... ''While they still are fighting to the front, the train starts shaking heavily to the left. 'Odin 5-1: '''Spike, the velocity causes the train to lose stability in this turn. Watch your steps. '''Spike: '''Many thanks, Odin. ''Right when Spike makes a thumbs up to Odin, Cardinal starts shouting. 'Cardinal: '''RPG! ''An RPG hits Odin's chopper. The chopper starts hanging to the left side. It doesn't hang in the air for a long time and the chopper crashes towards the train. Spiek looks to the rails the chopper is about to hit and sees Cardinal jump to teh other waggon quickly before the chopper hits the rails. 'Spike: '''Cardinal! '''Cardinal: '''Easy, I'm fine. The train is unplugging. Can you jump? '''Seraph: ' No. The chopper is in our way. A sound of the rusty raislof the train unplugging is heard. '' ''Cardinal: 'Your waggon is slwoing down. I'll go after Parker. '''Spike: '''I'll cover you. Seraph, grab your binoculars. ''Spike and Seraph lay down. Spike grabs his sniper and aims at Cardinal, who makes his way forward. Everytime an enemy gets in Spike's crosshair, he can be marked or shot at. The first time Spiek fires a shot, the wind blows it a bit of target. 'Seraph: '''Wind gets grip on the direction. Count the effect of it on your next shot. ''Occassionally, Spike contacts Cardinal after marking a target. 'Spike: '''Target to your left/ to yourrigh/right ahead. '''Cardinal (Radio): '''Roger. '''Spike: '''Enemy on 10/12/2 o'clock. ''Cardinal gets further to front. A sharp turn makes him lose his weapon. He draws a pistol and uses it for another few enemies. 'Seraph: '''Where the hell is he? You see him? '''Cardinal (Radio): '''Negative, he may be furth... ''Suddenly, from behind a rail's pillar, Parker pops up and disarms Cardinal. 'Seraph: '''Shit, there he is! '''Spike: '''Can't take the shot, Cardinal is in the way. ''Cardinal and Parker get furhter into a struggle. When Cardinal pushes Parker away, Spiek fires, but the wind blows it off target. 'Seraph: '''Shit the wind. Watch your shots. You could hit him. ''Cardinal charges on Parker, who counter attacks him and takes him into headlock. Cardinal is in front of Spike's crosshairs. Cardinal swings his arm to Parker's face, but misses. However, he manages to turn on his radio again. 'Cardinal (Radio): '''Where are you waiting for! Shoot him! '''Spike: '''No, I can't. '''Cardinal: '''As long as you're a Predator, you're under my command. This is an order! ''Cardinal tries to get out of Parker's grip, but he fails to. 'Seraph: '''Wait for a clear... ''Spike looks to Seraph and back to Cardinal, doubting about the shot. 'Cardinal: '''Take the shot! '''Seraph: '''Don' do it, no clear! '''Cardinal: '''Take the damn shot already! ''Spike holds down hsi breath, aims his crosshairs a bit off target. TIme slows down as he fires. The bullet flies towards Parker and Cardinal. Suddenly, the bullet takes an unexpected turn right into Cardinal's middle. Shocked by the imapct, Parker releases grip adn takes cover. Cardinal stumbles backwards, until he steps off the train and falls into the river. 'Seraph: '''No! Cardinal! ''Spike's head redraws from teh scope. He is breathing deeply like he isn't sure if this was real. '' '''Seraph: '''Spike! Call in a chopper. We need to find him. ''Spike hesitates and reaches for his radio. 'Spike: '''Command, I got a WIA, possible KIA. You need to send a chopper to our position to perform recon down the river. '''Command: '''Chopper inbound, but you are getting back to base immediatly. '''Spike: '''But sir, he may still be alive. If we can find him, we can save him. '''Commadn: '''Captain, your operation causes tension down the area. We cannot waste any extraction time on someone who may still be alive. Are you sure that he will be alive? ''Spike looks to Seraph, who looks urgently at Spike. Spike doubts before answering. 'Spike: '''Call off the recon. I report one KIA.... ''Screen goes black.